


Found you with a message

by CutesyMe



Series: Found You [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, a little bit bdsm, handjobs, my first smut ever, so be merciful, tagging smut is even harder then tagging non smutty stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How much of the movie is left?" Luke asked and cheered internally when Ashton met his gaze. He felt bad that he was asking because the movie did seem cool. He might watch it some other time.</p><p>"Only around fifteen minutes," Lauren answered.</p><p>Luke heard and registered the answer, but didn't pay any more mind to it as he was too busy having a staring contest with Ashton. Both knew what was going to happen after Lauren and Harry would leave but neither one of them knew if this was going to be in a little over fifteen minutes or not. The first one to break the staring was Ashton, and Luke smirked at that. He knew this angered Ashton because Luke was the submissive one, he was the one supposed to give in first. Ashton was definitely going to punish Luke for being so reckless, and Luke couldn't wait for it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found you with a message

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write smut (my first smut ever) and since smut fit with this story I decided to write it. Thus another lashton side of a malum story was created. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Don't ask me about the title.

 

> _**From:** _ _Ashton_ _**Sent:** _ _04:30_ _pm_  
>  _I_ _dare you to. I dare you to kiss Calum and come back when I can still taste him on you but you'll be screaming my name. I dare you Luke_

Luke was reading the message over and over again, not being able to keep a grin off of his face while he was sitting in a bus. It was being unaware of what was waiting for him when he got back home to Ashton that made him happy. Ashton was inarguably jealous, Luke was sure about that. Maybe not of Calum but of the fact that someone else kissed Luke in a way only he did in the past months. Ashton was jealous because someone else got to touch Luke in a way only he was allowed to.

Luke's grin widened when he thought about all the various punishements Ashton could give him, the different ways he could tease Luke with and all the pleasure that Luke was going to feel. He was sure he was looking like a creep when he saw the odd looks an elderly woman was giving him, but he couldn't stop smiling. As a solution he covered his mouth with the collar of his sweatshirt.

It has been long since Luke had such pleasureable sex that he thought he was going insane while climaxing. Not to get this wrong, sex with Ashton was always great and Luke barely ever missed out on an opportunity to have sex with him, but it was also an undeniable fact that some sex is better than others'. Every time they got to try out new toys and kinks was exciting, but it was always better the second time when they  _knew_  what they were doing and not trying it out. Every time Luke and Ashton were having jealousy sex, Ashton tried out new stuff on him. And there was so much Luke and Ashton hadn't done so far, never even having went into BDSM so far, so many unknown toys, all the unplayed roleplays and so much more.

Luke was sure he was as red as a tomato, and if he wasn't so sure that Ashton was able to make him come as many times until Luke said stop, Luke wouldn't be thinking about all of this because of the growing problem in his pants. He was even thinking about it on purpose because Ashton always made him come in the first ten minutes when Luke came to him with a boner. Then he would start with having  _real_  sex with Luke.

Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he was leaning back, had his head supported on the seat and his eyes closed. He was happy about the fact that it was two nights ago when he had last sex with Ashton, and started thinking about the slow and passionate sex they had. This time it would be different. It would be full of tortorous teasing and rough pleasure, but Luke was sure he would feel just as loved as the last time. Luke had to supress whimpers at that thought and almost missed his stop.

He blushed when the olderly woman saw his prominent boner in his skinny jeans, but he wasn't ashamed of it. Luke only blushed because he was caught. When the cold air outside hit his face, Luke buried his hands in his pockets, cursed and hoped his boner wouldn't disappear. He tried to think of Ashton and all the great things he could do to Luke with his hands, but it was hard when it was this cold.

The walk to his apartment was ten minutes long which was more than enough time for a boner to disappear in this cold and he pouted. But he guessed he just had to excite himself again when he was at home. Not that he had to try hard when there was a jealous Ashton waiting for him at home. Luke smiled at that thought and wondered how Ashton would  _welcome_  him, how he would treat Luke. He couldn't really say because Ashton always reacted differently depending on how jealous or excited he was.

When Luke finally reached the building his apartment was in, he supressed an excited squeal and ran up the stairs. He couldn't wait for the elevator, was way too impatient. When Luke was standing in front of his front door, he waited until his breathing had evened out a little so Ashton wouldn't see how excited he was. He knew he would give in easily, never had the patience and resistance when it came to Ashton, but he at least wanted to put up an act for the beginning, wanted Ashton to make him beg.

The first thing Luke heard were different voices talking and laughing, which confused him at the beginning. It couldn't be the TV because it sounded too close and too real for it to be. Then Luke entered the living room and his eyes widened, lips forming a small o in surprise when he saw Lauren and Harry were over. Suddenly he was happy that his boner had vanished to the point it was unnoticeable and if it hadn't yet it definitely would have now.

The first one to acknowledge Luke's presence was Lauren, who greeted him and asked him since when he was standing there while Harry hugged him. Ashton turned his head to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Back so soon?" he asked, clearly provocative. "Thought you're too busy."

Luke greeted Lauren and Harry properly before he gave his boyfriend his undivided attention. "Finished my work with Calum and came back."

Luke knew, he knew exactly how provocative and challenging that sounded, but that was exactly what he wanted. Ashton smiled, neither fondly nor a real one, just a smile that made him seem a little like an asshole, and looked at the TV again. Luke loved it, loved pushing Ashton buttons and revelled in Ashton's reaction to his answer. And later on Luke was going to revel in Ashton's jealousy, he knew he would.

Luke sat down next to Harry, who was patting the free spot next to him as an invitation, but the whole time his gaze was on Ashton. Ashton on the other hand didn't spare Luke one tiny glance, had his eyes only on the bright TV screen where they were watching some science fiction movie with a girl as their protagonist. Clearly Lauren's idea. Luke tried to watch the movie and ignore Ashton as much as he was Luke, but the fact that he came in the middle of the movie and in addition to that this was the second part of a series, he didn't understand much. So he also couldn't help himself when his gaze automatically wandered to Ashton at least once every minute, where he kept it for more than just a couple seconds.

"How much of the movie is left?" Luke asked and cheered internally when Ashton met his gaze. He felt bad that he was asking because the movie did seem cool. He might watch it some other time.

"Only around fifteen minutes," Lauren answered.

Luke heard and registered the answer, but didn't pay any more mind to it as he was too busy having a staring contest with Ashton. Both knew what was going to happen after Lauren and Harry would leave but neither one of them knew if this was going to be in a little over fifteen minutes or not. The first one to break the staring was Ashton, and Luke smirked at that. He knew this angered Ashton because Luke was the  _submissive_  one,  _he_  was the one  _supposed_  to give in first. Ashton was definitely going to punish Luke for being so reckless, and Luke couldn't wait for it to happen.

The movie ended soon and Luke could feel his whole body tingle with excitement. He had to supress a grin but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Thankfully none of Ashton's siblings found it weird but Ashton was the one who commented on it.

"Why so happy, Luke?" he inquired. In his tone Luke could hear that he was still as jealous as ever.

"You know. Just had a fun time with Calum," Luke answered, and the cold stare that appeared on Ashton's face might have scared him if he wasn't enjoying it this much.

Harry and Lauren stayed for a little while longer until Anne came to pick them up. Luke and Ashton tried to convince her to stay for a while - because Luke loved Anne and was ready to quit on sex for her - but she had to leave and promised to visit them another time.

A part of Luke thought Ashton would take him then and there, that they wouldn't even be able to make it to the living room. But instead he left Luke standing at the front door and went into their bedroom. Confused, Luke followed him and saw that Ashton went into the bathroom and groaned frustrated. He didn't know what Ashton was up to but he was tired of waiting. So just to rile Ashton up even more, Luke decided to call Calum. He laid down on the bed and made sure to talk and laugh extra loud to make sure Ashton could hear him. And when Ashton came out of the bathroom with a death glare on his face and no shirt on, Luke smiled and asked Calum if the kiss helped him now or not. Calum answered something on the end of the line but Luke couldn't understand him because Ashton was standing so close to him and he was  _asking_  Luke something.

"Is that Calum?" Ashton asked in a calm voice that didn't fit his body stance.

Luke nodded and the next thing he knew was that Ashton took the phone out of his hand and disconnected the call. Luke would have asked Ashton what he was doing, Luke would have snapped at Ashton and asked him what his problem was, but Luke  _knew_  all of that already. So he only smirked and laid there, waiting for Ashton to say something.

"Get up," Ashton demanded and Luke did, his body filling with excitement and anticipation.

The first thing that Ashton did was gripping the hem of Luke's shirt and Luke raised his arms as Ashton pulled it off, discarding it to the floor. Then he took a step back, both of them shirtless now.

"Now get on your knees," Ashton ordered in the same voice but this time Luke didn't do as Ashton wanted him to. He only stood there motionless, a small smile grazing his lips.

Ashton smiled a cocky smirk, not friendly at all, and stood so close to Luke that they were only standing an inch apart. Luke could kiss him, if he wanted to. It wouldn't even take a second to close the gap between them but he didn't want to yet, even though he was craving feeling Ashton's lips on his.

"I said. Get. On. Your. Knees," Ashton repeated, the words to the original task having a finalty to them.

Luke smirked, couldn't resist, and got on his knees. Not slowly, putting one knee on the ground and the other, no. He let himself fall to his knees, them hurting a little from the impact and did nothing else while Ashton walked circles around him. He felt like some attraction that was being shown to an audience so he could entertain them in a sick way.

Ashton stopped behind Luke and lowered his mouth to Luke's ear. "I guess you liked kissing Calum."

Luke only nodded a small nod at that. He didn't want to talk before Ashton told him to. But apparently that wasn't satisfying Ashton because he grabbed a handful of Luke's hair and tugged at them a little. It didn't hurt but Luke could still feel a little satisfaction at the pull.

"Answer me," Ashton hissed.

"Yes," Luke murmured, breathing a little ragged even though Ashton hadn't even touched him properly.

"Did he like it as much as you did? Did you kiss him hard enough?" Ashton proceeded to ask.

"Yes," Luke moaned at that.

"Did you kiss him hard enough so I can still taste him on you?" Ashton voice was dripping jealousy.

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

Ashton's hand in Luke's hair disappeared after a small tug and so did Ashton's presence behind Luke. Luke was sure that Ashton had smirked at his answer. Was still sure when he couldn't see a smirk on Ashton's face, who kneeled down in front of him with too much space between them. Luke was smiling at him.

Then Ashton put a hand on Luke's neck, so that he could still grab a little of Luke's hair in his hands, and pulled Luke to himself. Luke lurched forward and had to place his hands on the floor so he wouldn't fall on it, he was on all his four now. Ashton acted as if nothing had happened and didn't hesitate a second to press his lips forcefully on Luke's. Luke was craning his neck and it was uncomfortable for it to be in this position, but he was finally kissing Ashton and he didn't want to stop. Luke tried to reciprocate the kiss as best as he could, but he couldn't keep up with Ashton's lips. Those lips that were harshly pressing and moving against his. Luke could feel himself harden more and more.

Ashton moved back from the kiss and grabbed a handful of Luke's hair again, tugging at it as if he wanted to make sure Luke wouldn't look away. Luke didn't want to anyway.

"Could you taste him?" Luke asked before Ashton could speak up first.

Ashton's eyes darkened at the question and he frowned at Luke.

"I won't when I am done with you," Ashton answered, voice low and hushed.

Ashton smashed his lips against Luke's again, this time both of his hands cupping Luke's cheeks and keeping him in place. Ashton was moving his lips fevereshly against Luke's, a lot harsher this time than before, and Luke had a hard time breathing. Luke wanted to get closer to Ashton, maybe straddle his lap, but he was enjoying this far too much. He feared that Ashton would stop sucking on his lips as mercilessly as he was now. It felt as if he wanted to suck away Calum's touch.

When Ashton stopped kissing Luke, Ashton had still this dark look in his eyes and Luke's lungs tried to take in as much air as possible. His chest was heaving hard and the silence was filled with both of their loud and ragged breathing. Luke was painfully hard now and he felt uncomfortable in his tight skinny jeans. Since he couldn't adjust himself with Ashton's hands still on his face and him still being on all his four's, Luke only wiggled his hips a little because the friction gave him a small type of relief. When Ashton noticed what Luke was doing, he cocked his head to the side and Luke had to bite on his lower lip so the whimpers wouldn't leave his mouth.

"On the bed," Ashton ordered as he stood up and let go of Luke's face.

Luke let his head sink down but was fast to get up on shaky legs, almost not making it, and sit on the end of the bed. Then Ashton gently pushed Luke down by his shoulders and knelt next to Luke. Ashton went to kiss Luke's neck and as much as Luke loved that, he almost chuckled automatically, getting Ashton's full attention at that.

"Nothing new?" he asked and Ashton's smirk faltered. "Going with the good old stuff?"

Ashton glared at Luke because he was basically saying that Ashton couldn't  _please_ Luke, was only  _boring_  him. That was one of the worst things a sub could tell his dom, because that was one of the only things on their mind, something they never wanted to fail to achieve. Ashton always took care of Luke first before he allowed himself any real pleasure. So it was good to think that Ashton was furious at this accusation.

"Don't you dare touch me," Ashton growled, taking Luke's hands off of himself and pinned them to his sides. "If you touch me I have to take drastic measures."

Luke would be lying if these words didn't make his cock twitch.

Ashton started at Luke's neck, giving him a few hickeys to inflate his own ego and biting down on it harshly, the little salty taste from Luke's sweat didn't bother him. Then he was nipping at Luke collarbones as Luke fisted the sheets, having Ashton's warning in mind. One part of him dared him to risk it, to just touch Ashton because he wanted to do it that badly, but another side was telling him not to, at least not yet. That was why he did nothing when Ashton lips wandered to his nipples and after a small moment of hesitation Ashton licked it.

Luke's breath hitched at the wet sensation and it got worse when Ashton started full on sucking on his nipple while his hand was playing with the other. Ashton could feel the effect it had on Luke, could feel it because he had his face on Luke's chest that was heaving up and down harder than before, and could hear the small whimpers leaving Luke's mouth here and there. Luke moaned when Ashton bit down on Luke's nipple and Ashton smirked at that.

He looked up for a second to see that Luke had his eyes closed and was biting down on his hand now, and that irritated Ashton. He abandoned Luke's nipples, one wet with his saliva, and proped himself up on his elbow next to Luke's head.

"I don't like what you're doing, Lukey," Ashton informed Luke, voice hoarse.

Luke opened his eyes, looking at him, and removed his hand, that clearly had the mark of Luke's teeth on them. Then Ashton lead one hand to Luke's crotch and pressed down on it, the gesture taking Luke by surprise. His eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loudly.

"Don't hold back," Ashton encouraged Luke, and Luke didn't as his aching cock was finally getting the attention it was craving. Luke had forgotten how much it was hurting when Ashton was working on his nipples.

Luke's hands went to Ashton's shoulders and he pulled him down, puckering his lips so Ashton would kiss him. Suddenly Ashton's movements against Luke's crotch stopped and Luke whined at that, head falling back to the mattress. Ashton took Luke's hands from himself and pinned them down next to Luke's head.

"I think you had enough kissing for today," Ashton breathed. Then adding. "And didn't I tell you not to touch me? You're being way too rebellious, Lukey. I have to change that."

Luke moaned at his words and propped himself on both elbows up when Ashton got up and walked to their closet. He watched in confusion as Ashton took out one of their ties and walked back to the bed.

"Get on the bed properly Luke," Ashton said and Luke obliged, lying his head on the pillow.

Ashton straddled Luke's hips, leading both of Luke's hands to the headboard, and the next thing Ashton did filled Luke with a little panic.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke stuttered as Ashton was tying his hands to the headboard with the tie.

Ashton, hearing how panicked Luke sounded, stopped his movements completely and looked into Luke's eyes.

"Do you remember the safe word?" Ashton questioned, being serious and no lust lacing his voice anymore.

Luke gulped and nodded shortly.

"Repeat it," Ashton demanded in a soft voice.

"Bubblegum."

Ashton nodded satisfied at Luke's answer and continued. "Whenever you don't feel safe and/or comfortable anymore, just say the safe word and I will stop, okay?"

Luke nodded again and Ashton started tying Luke up again, slowly at first and holding eye contact with Luke. But when he saw that Luke tried to relax and wasn't going to use the safe word, Ashton tied him up and made sure the knot wasn't hurting Luke. Luke tugged at the tie a little to test out how they felt around his wrists, and he wasn't so sure about this. He trusted Ashton with that, with  _himself,_  but this was whole new level.

Despite his previous words, Ashton leaned down and captured Luke's lips in a soft and slow kiss, his hands caressing Luke cheeks. He made sure Luke was calm enough before he pulled away and started kissing a trail down Luke's jaw. Luke hadn't forgotten about the tie keeping him from going against Ashton's orders but he calmed down a little. Ashton started nibbling on Luke's neck down to his nipples again and looked up when Luke was moaning again.

"Does it feel good?" Ashton asked and Luke nodded frantically, and decided to trust Luke on using the safe word.

Ashton started sucking on Luke's nipple again but one of his hands went down to unbutton Luke's jeans, and Luke raised his hips in search for some friction. He wanted to touch Ashton, fighting against the tie but it wouldn't loosen one bit. Ashton tsked disapprovingly and forced Luke's hips down.

"Don't misbehave, Luke," Ashton reminded him and continued unbuttoning Luke's jeans but this time without sucking on his nipple.

Luke moaned loudly when the jeans brushed his neglected cock, even though Ashton tried not to let them get in contact with each other. Ashton tugged down Luke's jeans, having a little trouble with it even though he had done this so many times before, and Luke giggled at that, completely forgetting the panic that was clouding his mind a little while ago. A fond smile broke out on Ashton's face too which turned into a devious one once his gaze landed on the tent of Luke's boxers.

Ashton leaned forward, sinking in his face a little into it and Luke lost it, a throaty moan slipping past his lips. Ashton breathed some hot air onto his cock that felt wet through the already with precome wet boxers.

"Ashton, please," Luke pleaded.

"What please, Luke? Tell me what you want and I might give it to you," Ashton said as seductively as possible but only Luke knew that he didn't have to try much with how hoarse Ashton's voice sounded.

"Please t-touch me."

Instead of saying something or doing as Luke wanted, Ashton tugged down Luke's boxers too, the cold air intensifying the pain in Luke's throbbing cock. If Luke was feeling like this, he wondered what Ashton was feeling who still had his skinny jeans on. Then Ashton got up to take the lube and condoms out of the nighstand, Luke full of anticipation again. He couldn't wait to feel Ashton like this again, all inside of him.

Ashton settled down between Luke's legs and spread them a little. The sound of the bottle popping open echoed through the room and Ashton put some lube on his hand first. Then he took Luke's cock in his hands, Luke throwing his head back in the satisfaction that he felt. But he still yearned for more and wanted Ashton to give him more than the slow strokes.

" _Faster,_  Ash.  _Please_." Luke was begging now, totally out of breath and tugging at the tie again, becoming frustrated.

"What? Like this?" Ashton asked and pumped Luke's cock a little faster.

Luke mewled at that, back arching a little and head sunk deep in the pillows.

" _Yes_ ," Luke moaned and Ashton revelled in the sound.

But he hadn't forgotten yet why he was doing all of this. Why he and Luke were in this situation in the first place and slowed his movements down again, to the point where he was barely moving his hand. Ashton knew he was torturing Luke now, Luke's loud protest a confirmation. Ashton leaned over Luke again, bringing his face close to Luke's. Ashton's lipsbwere ghosting over Luke's but every time Luke went to kiss Ashton, he moved back until he was sitting between Luke's legs again. When Ashton went a little faster again he saw that Luke was watching him but having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Like what you see?" Ashton asked, and Luke closed his eyes, head falling back onto his pillow again.

While Luke was busy enjoying the pleasure he was getting from Ashton's hand on his cock and still weakly fighting against the tie, Ashton lead a lube covered to finger to Luke's hole. He circled his finger around the hole and watched how Luke became a moaning and panting mess. Ashton slowly let a finger push in and stopped his movement when Luke stiffened while he continued stroking Luke's cock. When Luke relaxed again, rather fast, Ashton pushed in his whole finger and only waited a couple seconds before he was thrusting it in and out. Soon he added a second finger and he tried to remind himself not to be so impatient even though Luke always claimed he could take it by now very easily. Ashton removed his hand from Luke's cock and ignored Luke's whining, but he didn't want to make Luke cum yet.

While Ashton was wondering if he was doing everything correctly, Luke loved the feeling of having Ashton's fingers inside him although he had removed his hand from Luke's cock. He both loved and hated Ashton for that, he wanted to finally cum but also not because he was going to be able to enjoy this feeling for a little longer. Luke tried to grind himself down on Ashton's fingers but it didn't work well with him being tied to the headboard.

"Add...another," Luke panted.

He knew Ashton was always hesitant to add another finger because he didn't want to hurt Luke. Luke loved that feeling but he was used so much more from Ashton. He was used being filled up to a point where he could almost feel Ashton everywhere in himself, so it wasn't his fault when two fingers weren't doing it for him. It surprised him when Ashton instantly added a third finger but it was a welcomed one. Luke felt like he couldn't take it anymore and told Ashton to stop. Ashton immediately stopped his movements and thought he did something wrong and that Luke was going to use the safe word. But he didn't.

"I want  _you_ ," Luke panted. "I want you  _in me_. Please."

Ashton nodded at that, letting out a breath he was holding, and removed his fingers, not slowly as he would usually. He then proceeded to take off his pants, struggling with them a little as he did with Luke's, and took his boxers down too. Settling down between Luke's legs again, he put on a condom first, hissing at the touch. Ashton poured some lube on his hand and let his head fall back when he stroked his own penis and moaned at the feeling of finally getting some relief too. He lined himself up on Luke's entrance and waited there, confusing Luke.

"What are you doing?" Luke almost whined.

"You know. Waiting for you to beg," Ashton said as noncholant as possible.

Luke groaned at Ashton's answer and tugged at the tie again. "You know exactly how much I want you. Why do I have to beg?"

"Because you need to be reminded who gets to touch you in what way."

Luke half groaned and half moaned at that, looking at Ashton annoyed. "Okay. Fuck me, Ash. Please fuck me so hard I forget that anyone else besides you exits."

Ashton smirked satisfied and entered Luke in one swift movement. Being engulfed by Luke's wet and warm tight hole made Ashton see stars after so much torture but he still kept his eyes open to watch Luke let his head fall back, close his eyes and mouth form a little o. Then Ashton started moving in and out of Luke, sensually rolling his hips and panting lowly while Luke tightened his grip around the tie. The feeling of Ashton filling him up was getting overwhelming and he wanted more.

"Faster, Ash.  _Please_ ," Luke pleaded.

"I get to decide everything," Ashton said through gritted teeth but fastened his pace anyway. There was barely anything he could deny his sub.

Luke tried to meet Ashton halfway, more out of selfish reasons, but seeing Ashton so sweaty that he looked worn out and hair sticking to his forehead did certain things to him, even in the given situation. Ashton's thrusts got sloppier but Luke's pleasure only increased.

"You feel so good, Ash.  _So good_ ," Luke reminded Ashton, and maybe he loved using Ashton's nickname during sex.

Ashton moaned at that and let his head fall to Luke's shoulder, placing a small kiss there and not minding the saltiness of Luke's sweat at all. He snaked one arm around Luke's waist and raised his hip a little. Luke knew exactly what Ashton was doing, had already done that to him once. He was trying to find Luke's prostate and when he did Luke lost the little sense that was left. He was only able to whimper now and was curling his toes, something he always did when he was feeling this intense pleasure. Luke was pulling at the tie as Ashton was hitting that certain spot in him over and over again. Then Ashton curled his other hand around Luke's cock and Luke knew Ashton was close but didn't want to cum before Luke. It felt like jolts of electricity were going through Luke's body every time Ashton hit Luke's prostate.

Ashton was stroking Luke's cock fast, the only thing on his mind was making Luke cum before he did. He had a little trouble keeping up the pace of his hips and decided he needed to make Luke cum fast, their sweaty bodies tangled with each other. With a harsh thrust into Luke and adding a little pressure onto the base of Luke's cock, Luke came with a chocked moan. Luke came hard between both of their bodies, some of his cum landing on Ashton's stomach and some of it on his own. It took another two thrusts for Ashton to cum too and he rid out his own orgasm and was still stroking Luke through his.

When both of them came down from their highs, Ashton pulled out, Luke instantly wanting Ashton back inside him but knew this wouldn't be a good idea considering how sensitive he was. The first thing Ashton did was pull off the condom and looseley tying it up so it wouldn't spill before discarding it to the floor, and then he untied Luke. Ashton let himself fall next to Luke and let Luke cuddle up to him. He needed a couple seconds to gain some energy before he pulled Luke closer. When their cum filled stomachs rubbed against each other both of them made weird faces. Luke ignored the sticky feeling and latched himself onto Ashton's side again, who wasn't having any of it. Despite being exhausted, Ashton stood up, making Luke whine and pout at him, and went into the bathroom to come out with a wet towel. He cleaned Luke first, no words needing to be spoken, and then himself. Ashton wanted to put the towel into the dirty clothes basket but when Luke made grabby hands at him he let it fall to the floor and cuddled up to Luke.

"I love you," Ashton said into Luke's hair after putting the covers over them.

Luke pressed a smile to Ashton's chest, where he was resting his head, and responded with a tired voice. "Love you too."

The two of them closed their eyes and Ashton pulled Luke closer, Calum long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just be hardcore with the comments. 
> 
> http://oneletterandathousandwords.tumblr.com That's my tumblr if you want to message me there.


End file.
